


They Grow Up So Fast

by eeyore9990



Series: 30 Thankful Days [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Cousin Incest, Coyote Malia, Coyote Malia Tate, Dubious Consent, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Puppies, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Puppies, Wolf Derek, Xeno, Xenophilia, situationally dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutting through the Preserve while fully shifted on his way back to town, Derek runs across his cousin.  Also fully shifted.  And in heat... Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Thankful Days, Day 23: Gift for Anon.

A high pitched cry ululated through the Preserve, striking a chord deep in Derek and making him go perfectly still, one paw upraised as he waited. It came again, tugging at his very soul, urging him to _move, now._ The call was an invitation, a demand. 

_Come now,_ it whispered, tempting and seductive, and Derek was incapable of denying it. 

As he ran, he lifted his muzzle to the night, a triumphant howl filling his chest and rising up his throat, spilling his eagerness to the night. To the Moon. 

Small animals skittered out of the way, larger ones freezing where they stood, relying on the wolf's instinctive need to chase his prey to keep them off the menu. Derek ran past them all, not even snapping his teeth teasingly at a bunny that didn't escape fast enough. 

It still fell over in a dead faint. 

Derek chuffed in amusement and doubled his pace as the invitation rang out again. He felt the sense of challenge then. The possessive anger at the thought of an interloper. But when he skidded to a halt on dry leaves in the clearing the call had come from, all he saw was a coyote, tail raised high and eyes and teeth glinting in the moonlight. She braced her front paws on the packed dirt where she stood, hunkering down and growling a warning. 

Then her scent hit him. It was vibrant, full. _Enticing._ She was in heat, her sex likely swollen and dripping with need. And every human thought drained from Derek's head as instinct took over. 

Stalking stiff-legged around the coyote, he inclined his head away from her. To an outsider, it would appear that he was ignoring her but his tufted ears were attuned to her, swiveling to keep her center of his listening range, her every whining pant a seductive trill that stroked along his senses. 

As he moved, her scent grew thicker, headier at the presence of a potential mate. His cock began to emerge from its sheath, the tip a glistening bright pink against the darkness of his fur. Derek sat back on his haunches, a handful of lengths from her, and dropped his head between his legs, licking at his cock and encouraging it to slide free. 

All the while, though, he was paying rapt attention to her, ignoring everything else. He could sense her attention wandering and as it did so, he edged a little closer, scootching across the ground in a way that wouldn't draw notice. When he was close enough, he pounced, his larger form landing on her, pinning her to the ground. 

She snarled and snapped at him, her sharp teeth cutting through fur and skin, ripping chunks from his flesh even as she waved her tail high, spreading her scent. Derek growled, low and vicious, eyes burning bright as he stared her down, forcing her submission. Her ears flattened against her skull, she turned, hunkering, even as she raised her hindquarters high, tail curling over her back to offer him his prize. 

Derek sniffed at her, the rich scent of her heat making his tongue drop out of his mouth even as his cock extended further. He licked along her opening, gathering the taste of her on his tongue before he grabbed her around the front shoulders with his paws and pulled her back. His half-extended cock entered her, and at the tight grip of her walls around him, he grew inside her, emerging fully from his sheath. 

His hips began hitching into her, his thrusts fast and sure as he sank his teeth into the back of her neck, holding her steady under him. His knot began to swell, catching against her, then locking him inside. Her walls clenched down tight, holding him there, milking him. Forcing him to breed her. 

As his balls emptied inside her, he stared around, nostrils twitching as the urge to breed merged into the need to protect. Turning, he faced outward while she did the work of massaging the life-giving fluid from him, her harsh pants tinged with satisfaction as she stood behind him, letting him stand guard. 

\-- 

When the pack entered the loft, they nearly tripped over each other in their shock at seeing Derek sitting there, flipping idly through a magazine like he'd never left. And on the sofa next to him, Malia in her coyote form, curled up with her head in his lap, his fingers stroking slowly across her forehead, thumb dipping between her closed eyes. 

"What… you're back?" Scott finally asked, his voice edging cautiously toward excitement though everyone else was taking their cue from him and not reacting to Derek's presence in any way. 

"I am," Derek simply stated, shifting his hand to tug gently at Malia's long ears. 

"For how long?" Stiles asked, though the way his eyes were locked on to Derek's hand said that wasn't the question he'd wanted to ask. 

"As long as Scott allows me to stay." 

Lydia cocked her head, her hair sliding over her shoulder to lay in fat curls that ended at the wide belt she had strapped around her waist. "Malia?" she asked, though it was really a call. She wanted Malia to stand with pack, not with this possible interloper on their territory. 

But Malia just twitched the ear Derek wasn't playing with and huffed through her nose, not even opening her eyes to acknowledge them. 

"Uh, yeah, man," Scott said with a shrug, a smile of joy beginning to bloom across his face. "Shit, yeah!" he whooped, spinning to share his excitement with the pack, who finally lost the stiffness from their shoulders and began chattering excitedly with him. 

It was Kira that sat at the end of the sofa, on the other side of Malia, so it was Kira who found herself on the wrong end of two inch teeth when Malia whirled on her, her protective instincts in full swing. Derek grabbed Malia's ruff and tugged, wrapping her in his arms as Malia continued growling softly in her throat. 

Kira meeped and leapt up, tripping over the arm of the sofa to fall against Scott's chest. 

"Uh, hey buddy," Stiles said, eyebrows lifted high on his forehead. "Whaaat's going on?" 

"It's all right." Derek's soothing murmur was more for Malia than anyone, but it served to calm the nerves he could feel building in the air. A bulb popped somewhere upstairs as the last of the static that had built up finally discharged. 

Kira blushed and mouthed, _Sorry!_

Derek just nodded at her and buried his face in Malia's ruff, letting her feel his breath, scenting her in a way that would be most soothing to her senses in this form. 

"Why is Malia…" Scott tilted his head, eyes glowing red for a moment as he studied Derek and Malia. "Why isn't she human?" 

"She'll be like this for a few months," Derek said, hiding his proud smile against Malia's neck. 

"Whoa, that's. No! Dude, we can't let her go feral again. Not after all the hard word she's done to get where she is..." 

Malia yawned at Stiles, huffing in irritation before sticking her nose in Derek's neck. 

Shaking his head at her antics, Derek just scritched her ears and said, "She won't go feral again, but she has to stay like this." Then, anticipating the furor that would break out at his next confession, he covered Malia's sensitive ears with both hands and added, "It's too dangerous for her to shift back right now. She has to stay in this form at least until the pups are weaned." 

Disappointingly, only one person fainted at that announcement. Derek sighed again, slightly morose. They'd all grown up so fast. 


End file.
